


The TILF Awards

by catsnkooks



Series: The TILF Awards [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, and this is the only way, i am a WHORE for those sexy clones, i am coping with the ending of tcw, literally dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Inspired by the MILF awards (master i would love to fuck) art post on tumblrNow introducing the TILF awards: the offices of the GAR vote once a month on which trooper they would like to fuck the most
Series: The TILF Awards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824610
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193
Collections: Commander Wolffe Stuff, SquadEdee





	The TILF Awards

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this idea from a mutual of mine  
> we have many thots about the clones  
> let me know if you liked it!!!

“Did you see who won the latest TILF awards?”

Anakin looked up from the central holostation as Obi-Wan entered the room, and if Anakin didn’t know him better, he'd say his former master looked positively smug underneath his full beard.

Actually, he did know Obi-Wan better, so he would say that.

Anakin grinned at his former master. “I did. I was surprised to see that Cody got it.”

“Oh, I’d say he quite deserves it,” Obi-Wan said, studying his neatly trimmed nails in an effort to keep his nonplussed appearance.

“Well, you seem very happy about it, Master,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan finally gave Anakin a smug grin. “I made a bet with Master Plo and it would seem that I won.”

As soon as he finished saying that, the aforementioned Kel-Dor and Master Luminara walked through the mechanical doors. Obi-Wan flashed a grin to Master Plo and rocked on the balls of his feet.

“It would seem that you owe me something, Master Plo,” Obi-Wan practically giggled.

Master Plo sighed and fished around for something in the pockets of his robes. “It would seem that I do, Master Kenobi. I didn’t realize how much allure Commander Cody had.” He handed Obi-Wan a handful of credits. “Though there is always next month.”

“You two should be more careful with your credits,” Master Luminara said beside them, her eyes twinkling with glee. “Or did you forget what happened last time?”

The three other Jedi sighed with defeat. Master Luminara had cleaned them of their credits when Commander Gree won.

“I'm sure Fives will win again soon,” Anakin said, his chest puffing out slightly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Do try not to ruin my fun, Anakin.”

\---

_Meanwhile at the GAR headquarters_

Boil and Waxer were hunched over their table at the mess, snickering, with Fives, Hardcase, and Echo on the other side, also snickering.

“Can you believe it?” Boil asked, flipping through the pages of the magazine they were bent over. “ _Our_ Commander Cody? Winner of this month’s TILF award?”

Waxer grinned at his brother. “Ten credits say General Kenobi had something to do with it.” He turned to Fives. “Say, where do you get these, anyway? You know Commander Fox would be up your ass if he found out you have these.”

Fives offered Waxer a smug smirk. “I get them from one of the secretaries that organizes it. I can usually sweet talk her into keeping hush about it.”

“Is that why you won three months in a row?” Echo asked.

Fives shrugged. “What can I say? I'm a ladies man.”

Echo just rolled his eyes at his brother.

Hardcase whistled and took the magazine from Boil at a particularly risqué drawing. Cody was laying on a bed, his head turned so you could see his prominent scar, naked except for the sheet that lay strategically around his hips. “Damn. That’s almost as bad as Jesse’s was.”

“Doesn’t leave much for the imagination, eh?” Waxer asked.

They dissolved into giggles again.

“What are you boys looking at?”

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

Cody walked toward them, with Rex and Wolffe flanking him on either side. His eyebrows were drawn up in his perpetual scowl as he looked down at Boil, who handed him the magazine, still open to the drawing.

“Haven’t you seen the latest TILF awards, sir?” Boil said, not trying to hide his grin.

Cody gave a confused glance to Boil before looking down at the magazine. His face reddens immediately, his mouth dropping open, something almost like a groan slipping out. “Oh, _no_.”

Rex peered over Cody’s shoulder at the magazine and let out a snort of laughter, covering his mouth to prevent any more from escaping. Wolffe chuckled over Cody’s other shoulder.

“Congrats, _vod_ ,” Rex said, wrapping his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “I’d say you could put this on your resume.” He peered closer at the text that came with the image. “ _The most notable feature of Commander Cody, according to our subscribers, is his scar. He’s never said how or when he got it. So much mystery and intrigue for one man_.”

“They said mine was more badass,” Wolffe grumbled. “You should step up your game, Cody.”

Cody’s head felt like it was about to explode with embarrassment. He wished he could disappear into his plastoid armor and crawl back to his quarters to cry. He let out a whimper. “This is the _worst thing_ that could happen.”

“Aw, c’mon, sir,” Fives protested. “You should be more proud! It gives you some nice cred with the civvies.”

“You’re just upset you haven't won in four months,” Echo said, rolling his eyes again.

“What if I'm losing my charm?!”

Cody’s comlink beeped, causing the commander to jump and drop the magazine into Boil’s hands.

“Cody, please come up to communications center in the west wing,” came General Kenobi’s voice.

“Y-yes, sir, I’ll be right up!” Cody stammered. He rubbed his reddened face before putting on his helmet and groaned. “I _really_ hope General Kenobi doesn’t know about this.” He stalked out of the mess, trying to ignore the giggles and snickers surrounding him from the other troopers as he passed them.

Wolffe nudged Boil. “Which one of you is going to tell him the generals place a running bet on us?”

Boil and Waxer grinned at each other. “We thought we’d let General Kenobi or General Skywalker tell him that themselves.”


End file.
